


cartoon hearts

by summerdayghost



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Canon Related, Double Drabble, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was the book part that really did it. Silly, really. They were just books.Or Crowley could feel the way Aziraphale was looking at him.





	cartoon hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of heart eyes. This is more than 100 words.

Crowley did not stop for long to see what was going on in Aziraphale’s eyes immediately following the events of the church. Considering that he could feel the adoration coming from Aziraphale as a physical sensation, he did not have to. If Aziraphale were a cartoon he would have hearts for eyes, and maybe that was something Crowley could draw when he got home.

It was the book part that really did it. Silly, really. They were just books. Then again there was no such thing as just books to Aziraphale, especially not just prophecy books. That would be like if someone said to Crowley it was just a car ~~or it was just Aziraphale~~.

To be honest it was weird. For all the talk about being the good guys those angels make about being the good guys they rarely put energy like this out into the world. Leave it to Aziraphale to be the exception.

As weird as it was it was also reassuring in its own way. There was something nice about not being alone. At this pace maybe Crowley would be able to mention this even happened by before Armageddon without Aziraphale explicitly denying it.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
